monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Eirlys Character Sheet
I wanted to play a Diedne/Merinita of strong fey heritage, but I was at a loss as to what to choose. Sidhe has been highly overused in games I've played, so that wasn't an option. Undine was interesting, but most people can't swim in the 13th century, so it would only bring more suspicion on the character than there would be already. Goblin is cool, but I can't see giving a positive communication to one. Duarough would also be interesting, but I wasn't intending to play a mage focused on making magic items, and a dwarf who doesn't make stuff would be rather lame. That left satyr. Now, I'm not all that fond of the idea of playing a slutty character, but I figure some obnoxious come-on lines here and there might be funny. I'd very much like to work towards enchanting Aloysius as a familiar early-on. The second of my two ferrets passed away this week, so I'm feeling their losses quite keenly; mostly I'm missing the first one, Sano, who passed away in November. In my imagination, at least, Sano can live forever. I canned "Deficient Technique: Rego." While it fits her character concept very well, I figured the rest of the covenant would appreciate everyone being able to contribute to the Aegis every year. I'd like her to have a deficiency with creating anything new, but I don't want to make it a deficiency with Creo since she should be able to improve something which already exists just fine; it's only creating new things she should be all-but-inept at doing. Unless someone has a suggestion how to reflect this with a Flaw, I'll end up just roleplaying this until I think of a way to work it into a flaw later on. --Sally : What do you mean about the Aegis? I thought only one person was needed to cast it? Phaedrus should be able to cast the version he knows without trouble, by himself. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 14:11, 21 March 2006 (PST) :: Yes he can cast it alone if need be, but we can get a much more powerful Aegis going with Wizard's Communion, and a lot of participants. Eirlys' Muto affinity makes it pretty easy for her to develop a decent-level Wizard's Communion, so it'd be a shame for her to not be able to contribute to the Aegis. --Eirlys 14:57, 21 March 2006 (PST) :::I am missing something here. Why would it be a good thing to cast the Aegis using a wizards communion when Phaedrus can handle the spell himself? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 10:15, 22 March 2006 (PST) :::: Because while he can cast a single lv30 Aegis, with some other magi and Wizard's Communion, he can pull off a lv50, 60, 70, 80 Aegis. --Eirlys 11:07, 22 March 2006 (PST) ::::: Not to mention needing a higher penetration on his casting for that lvl30 Aegis to have any real effect... Note that recent discussions on various Ars lists and forums have basically confirmed that, by the rules, Aegis, and other wards, must penetrate to work - there is much debate and opposition to this BTW. --Corbon 17:53, 22 March 2006 (PST) ::::: Interesting... do you happen to know which digest it is in, to save me hunting through them all? I recieve them all, but these days, it's all work, work, work... :P :D Cheers, --James\Talk 18:52, 22 March 2006 (PST) ::::: Ars-magica Digest, Vol 10, Issue 59, message 4 is a reply to a reply to a reply... by David Chart. I only have as far back as Issue 48 still in my trash, I think David's original reply was before that. If you know how to get onto the original site there might be an up thread or something you can follow? Personally I favour the interpretation/explanation of Adumbratus found here http://www.atlas-games.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=298&start=45 but can live with either way. I do believe wards should be considerable more effective/easier at keeping out baddies than kill-zap spells are at killing them. --Corbon 21:51, 22 March 2006 (PST) PS Sally, sorry for hijacking this page for this little discussion. :--> Rules_:_Wards_must_penetrate :I created this just before the digest arrived with a lengthy counter-proposal. Feel free to hack that page apart. It's not a rule I created, it doesn't appear to be cast in iron yet, and I'm not sure I understand the rammifications. I'll move this conversation to the relevent talk page shortly. --James\Talk 00:45, 23 March 2006 (PST) :: Was there ever any good answer to why a ward should differ from all other rego spell's? Phaedros "Spasms of the uncontrolled hand" will affect anyone (as long a he penetrates any MR) but a "Circle of beast warding" will not affect a magical beast even if it penetrates MR. Either effect I could understand combining them is just weird. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 01:17, 23 March 2006 (PST)